Blade, The Blademaster
Appearance Blade is a 25 year old male human who stands at roughly 6'4 and weighs about 299 pounds. Blade wears a set of armor that is entirely black along with a dark leather jacket over it with a hood to hide his identity whenever he doesn't want it to be known. He also wears a silver necklace that has his Mother's name carved into it that he got from his Father, who told him "Keep that safe from harm, it's the only thing from your Mother that I could give you". The necklace seems to have a soft blue glow that can heal injuries, as it's been seen on 3 different occasions healing injuries ranging from a sprained elbow to a broken arm to even a severed leg. WIP Personality Blade is very quiet and extremely laid-back. He usually doesn't care for many things and he likes to be left alone from everyone, even his family. He is generally nice, but he does have moments where he'll get pissed off for little things that really don't matter. Even though he may seem cold and distant from everyone, he cares very much for family. While he cares for every member of his family, he cares for his younger sister in particular the most and will do anything in order to protect her. History Born as the only son & the first child of Ty and Freya, Blade had a rough childhood since his mother died when he was 3 years old and his father raised him and his younger sister alone. Blade soon enrolled in the same school that his father did. Although he was tormented with his father's legacy always being the topic of conversation when he was in school, he still graduated from school and entered the Class F level of the military training his father had taken. He refined his skills with his sword as he grew up and he soon advanced into Class FF, FFF, D, DD, DDD, C, CC, CCC, B, BB, BBB, and A. (In order, these translate to: Recruit, Newcomer, Novice, Trainee, Soldier, Private, Apprentice, Amateur, Officer, Sargent, Corporal, Major, & Commander) Upon graduating his Class A studies, he dropped out of school, determined that he could become better than his dad without the AA or AAA-level training that his dad had gone through. Blade would then eventually return to his school and take on the Class AA and AAA training before departing once again by graduating. (These translate to: Colonel & Admiral) Blade soon decided to take the very special elite training known as the S-Level training. After very many attempts, Blade was able to advance into Class S and then Class SS. (Which translates to: General & Warmonger) Although it wasn't easy by any definition of the word, Blade made it to the Class SSS training, the elite of the elite's training. After 2 grueling years, Blade finally passed his Class SSS training, earning an achievement that only his Father had ever done before. Being an official high-ranking member of the army now, Blade was soon the captain of his own squad due to his mastery impressing the generals. As a captain, Blade was surprised to discover that most of his classmates from his training were actually inside his squad, which was named Unit #777 by Blade due to his extreme good luck. Blade's experience as a captain only grew as he helped deal with small skirmishes between countries to resolve things peacefully and got to know his new recruits that weren't his classmates. He finally got his first big mission from none other than his Father, who congratulated him for becoming a captain before sending him on a mission to another planet, "Foreign affairs, the usual bit" said Ty to his son, who accepted quickly in the hopes of finally impressing his Father. (For reference, Classes F, FF, FFF, D, DD, DDD, C, CC, & CCC are all Basic Training, Classes B, BB, BBB, A, AA, & AAA are all Advanced Training, and Classes S, SS, & SSS are the Elite Training) Blade and his entire squad were eventually prepped to leave to this other planet, with a team of skilled diplomats, to ask for a peace treaty in order to avoid anymore possible wars. After arriving at the planet, and waiting for the meeting to end, Blade was informed that there would be a peace treaty and he should let his Father know. Blade sent his Father the message of their success, and Ty did receive it. A few hours after sending the message, Blade got another message from his Father, telling him to remain on the planet until the Earth's Ruler could schedule a time to come to the planet himself, to finalize the treaty with his signature. Blade follow his orders and stayed, and he is currently still there, awaiting news from his Father as for when the ruler should get there. However, after almost 4 years of radio silence, Blade's preparing to bring his squad back from his own initiative to see why the Hell he hasn't gotten any messages or any sort of communications at all for the last 42+ months. Powers Super Strength His strength is legendary, as he can lift an entire universe in his base form if the need is great enough. That being said, he would have to be forced to use drastic measures in order to do it. The only time he's shown this much pure power is when Chrixie was kidnapped by the malevolent being Lynthar, who trapped an entire universe inside a cube and dropped it down towards Blade. Blade managed to not only catch the cube, but he also managed to maintain it's weight long enough to free the universe from the prison before freeing Chrixie & defeating Lynthar and sealing him inside the Cube of Chaos. Super Speed His speed is also legendary, as his walking speed alone is 25,000 times faster than light if Blade decides to use it. That being said, this is his moderate speed. His maximum speed for his Base form is unknown at this point, but it is rumored to be over 500,000 times faster than light. Astral Projection After watching his sister use this ability frequently during her childhood, Blade managed to learn how to use it due to his Mother's Spiritual Unity ability. Blade has shown to possess a great skill in this power, as he's used it to greater extents than Chrixie ever has even attempted. For example, while Chrixie has used this power to the extent of being able to walk through walls & enter the bodies of others, Blade has used this to terrify the easily-spooked with poltergeist-like activity, take over the weak-minded by forcing them to bend their will to him, & to even grab and bring him faraway objects. Telepathy Blade also learned this by watching his sister as she grew up, he learned how to use telepathy to speak to others inside their mind in order to keep commands secret from everyone but those in his squad. However, it should be noted that Blade used it before he joined the military just to fuck with people, usually as more of a warning to someone who was just starting to piss him off in order to prevent a fight if he can help it. However, while Blade is pretty powerful in his own right using this power, he is quite outmatched by his sister's daily training of the technique and he himself has admitted that she's a stronger telepath than he is. Green Magic After nearly a decade of studying it, he learned how to use Green Magic from his Aunt Xia. Stat-Based Magic Spells Protect- Raises Blade's defense Protect+- Massively raises Blade's defense Shell- Raises Blade's magic defense Shell+- Massively raises Blade's magic defense Haste- Raises Blade's speed Haste+- Massively raises Blade's speed Brave- Raises Blade's strength Brave+- Massively raises Blade's strength Faith- Raises Blade's magic power Faith+- Massively raises Blade's magic power Regen- Allows natural regeneration of wounds Regen+- Allows rapid natural regeneration of wounds Reflect- Allows Blade to reflect most magic that isn't his Reflect+- Allows Blade to reflect all magic that isn't his Deprotect- Lowers a foe's defense Deprotect+- Massively lowers a foe's defense Deshell- Lowers a foe's magic defense Deshell+- Massively lowers a foe's magic defense Slow- Lowers a foe's speed Slow+- Massively lowers a foe's speed Debrave- Lowers a foe's strength Debrave+- Massively lowers a foe's strength Defaith- Lowers a foe's magic power Defaith+- Massively lowers a foe's magic power Ailment-Based Magic Spells Blind- Blinds the target in 1 eye Blind+- Blinds the target in both eyes Poison- Poisons the target Poison+- Poisons the target with a more deadly toxin Sleep- Causes the target to fall asleep Sleep+- Causes the target to fall into a deep sleep Stun- Paralyzes the target, making them unable to move Stun+- Severely paralyzes the target, making them unable to move for a bit longer Silence- Makes the target unable to use magic Silence+- Makes the target unable to use magic for a longer duration Confusion- Makes the target unable to tell friend from foe Confusion+- Makes the target unable to tell friend from foe for a longer duration Petrify- Turns the target to stone Stop- Freezes the target in time Disable- Makes the target unable to do anything Berserk- Throws the target into a fit of mindless rage Berserk+- Throws the target in an extreme fit of mindless rage Disease- Makes the target unable to heal themselves Dispel- Removes a beneficial ailment from the target Dispel+- Removes all beneficial ailments from the target Black Magic His Aunt only taught Blade pieces of her knowledge of Black Magic at a time, she warned him that "Growing your gift too quickly will only deal irreparable damage to your body, balance is the key to strength". But after a few years of studying, failing spells, destroying objects, & learning new spells, Blade had become an official master of Black Magic, learning from the only master of the school that was still alive by his time. Magic Spells Flame (Level 1 Fire Spell) Flamera (Level 2 Fire Spell) Flamega (Level 3 Fire Spell) Flamesa (Level 4 Fire Spell) Flameja (Level 5 Fire Spell) Rising Phoenix (MAX Level Fire Spell) Aqua (Level 1 Water Spell) Aquara (Level 2 Water Spell) Aquaga (Level 3 Water Spell) Aquasa (Level 4 Water Spell) Aquaja (Level 5 Water Spell) Torrential Whirlpool (MAX Level Water Spell) Gust (Level 1 Wind Spell) Gustra (Level 2 Wind Spell) Gustga (Level 3 Wind Spell) Gustsa (Level 4 Wind Spell) Gustja (Level 5 Wind Spell) Winds of Change (MAX Level Wind Spell) Quake (Level 1 Earth Spell) Quakera (Level 2 Earth Spell) Quakega (Level 3 Earth Spell) Quakesa (Level 4 Earth Spell) Quakeja (Level 5 Earth Spell) Hand of Gaia (MAX Level Earth Spell) Frost (Level 1 Ice Spell) Frostera (Level 2 Ice Spell) Frostega (Level 3 Ice Spell) Frostesa (Level 4 Ice Spell) Frosteja (Level 5 Ice Spell) Glacier (MAX Level Ice Spell) Bolt (Level 1 Lightning Spell) Boltra (Level 2 Lightning Spell) Boltga (Level 3 Lightning Spell) Boltsa (Level 4 Lightning Spell) Boltja (Level 5 Lightning Spell) Ark Blast (MAX Level Lightning Spell) Shine (Level 1 Holy Spell) Shinra (Level 2 Holy Spell) Shinga (Level 3 Holy Spell) Shinsa (Level 4 Holy Spell) Shinja (Level 5 Holy Spell) Purge (MAX Level Holy Spell) Shade (Level 1 Darkness Spell) Shadera (Level 2 Darkness Spell) Shaderga (Level 3 Darkness Spell) Shadersa (Level 4 Darkness Spell) Shaderja (Level 5 Darkness Spell) Shadowy Night (MAX Level Darkness Spell) Hurt (Level 1 Non-Elemental Spell) Damage (Level 2 Non-Elemental Spell) Wound (Level 3 Non-Elemental Spell) Injure (Level 4 Non-Elemental Spell) Cripple (Level 5 Non-Elemental Spell) Pulverize (MAX Level Non-Elemental Spell) Meteor (Level 1 Ultimate Spell) Meteora (Level 2 Ultimate Spell) Meteoga (Level 3 Ultimate Spell) Meteosa (Level 4 Ultimate Spell) Meteoja (Level 5 Ultimate Spell) Meteor Rain (MAX Level Ultimate Spell) (Note: Blade learns more of these as time goes on) White Magic During his third visit with his Aunt Xia, she taught Blade the secrets of White Magic, revealing to him just how powerful it truly was by teaching him it's full potential. Blade was annoyed to learn about White Magic at first, he saw it as being "weak" compared to the powerful spells he learned while studying Black Magic. His Aunt quickly silenced his complaints by teaching him the Return spell, which brought a dead frog back to life before his very eyes. After learning to understand that there was more than one kind of strength, Blade finally mastered the great power that White Magic grants. Magic Spells He'ling (Restores roughly 10-20% of energy) He'lingra (Restores roughly 25-30% of energy) He'linsa (Restores roughly 45-60% of energy) He'linga (Restores roughly 65-75% of energy) He'linja (Restores roughly 80-85% of energy) Renewal (Restores 100% of energy) Cur'ing (Cures the lowest mortal-tier ailments) Cur'ingra (Cures the middle mortal-tier ailments and all lower-level ailments) Cur'insa (Cures the highest mortal-tier ailments and all lower-level ailments) Cur'inga (Cures the lowest God-tier ailments and all lower-level ailments) Cur'inja (Cures the middle God-tier ailments and all lower-level ailments) Cleanse (Cures the highest God-tier ailments and all lower-level ailments) Return (Returns life to the dead with 10% accuracy) Raise (Returns life to the dead with 25% accuracy) Revive (Returns life to the dead with 40% accuracy) Resurrect (Returns life to the dead with 60% accuracy) Revitalize (Returns life to the dead with 80% accuracy) Arise (Returns life to the dead with 100% accuracy) Arcane Magic The last school that his Aunt Xia could teach him, Blade has been waiting patiently to learn this school's secrets & just why his Aunt seemed so hesitant to teach this school to anyone. However, once his training began, it didn't take long for Blade to find out why, this school is the source of some of the most dangerous spells in existence. Before he even started training to learn this school, Xia warned him that these spells were not to be used unless he was left with no other options due to their destructive capabilities. However, Xia did specify a few exceptions to the rule that he doesn't have to limit his use of, since they either wouldn't cause any damage or very minuscule amounts. The exceptions Xia told him about are the following 3 spells: Blink, Reverse, & Bubble. Magic Spells Drain (Drains the very life force of the target and transfers it to the user) Syphon (Drains the magic power of the target and transfers it to the user) Gravity (Level 1 Gravity Spell) Gravira (Level 2 Gravity Spell) Graviga (Level 3 Gravity Spell) Gravisa (Level 4 Gravity Spell) Gravija (Level 5 Gravity Spell) Black Hole (MAX Level Gravity Spell) Blink (Allows Blade to teleport wherever he wants) Reverse (Reverses the damage effects dealt to the target, healing techniques will deal damage and damaging techniques will heal damage) Bubble (Multiplies Blade's maximum strength at the time of it's casting by an exponent of 10 times, can be used multiple times to keep increasing in strength) Doom (Curses the target to live for only 10 more minutes, the only way to remove this effect is by defeating Blade within the 10 minutes) Death (Inflicts instant death to the target) Alterna (Banishes the target into the void, essentially erasing them with an effective one-hit kill attack) (Note: Blade learns more of these as time goes on) Infernokinesis After receiving training from his Aunt Dawn, Blade learned how to manipulate Hellfire. Supernatural Reflexes After training with his Aunt Dawn a second time, Blade learned how to move and react even faster than before. Dawn pushed him to finally being able to dodge her own slashes, which are usually done at speeds roughly 30,000 times faster than light when Dawn is just toying with her foes. Chrono-Spaciokinesis After proving his willpower and strength to his Aunt Dawn twice, she was ready to teach Blade one more lesson. After many trials and errors, Blade finally got this power under his control, he learned how to make the very aspects of both Time and Space bend to his will. Electrokinesis After training with his Uncle Ashura, Blade learned how to channel electricity into attacks. Teleportation After training with his Uncle Ashura, Blade learned how to teleport in order to cover even more distances even faster than before. Cloning After training with his Uncle Ashura a second time, Blade learned to create clones of himself in order to increase his damage output exponentially. Hydrokinesis After training with his Aunt Kara, Blade learned how to use water as a source of dealing damage to his foes. Cryokinesis After training with his Aunt Kara, Blade learned how to use ice as a source of dealing damage to his foes. Aerokinesis After training with his Aunt Kara, Blade learned how to use wind as a source of dealing damage to his foes. Photokinesis After training with his Aunt Kara, Blade learned how to bend even light itself to his will and can now use it to battle his foes with the power of light. Umbrakinesis After "training" with his Uncle Belial, Blade learned how to command the very darkness around him to use it as a weapon against his foes. Due to Blade learning photokinesis before this, this was extremely hard to learn, even with Belial's expert teachings. Necromancy After "training" with his Uncle Belial a second time, Blade learned how to raise the dead as his minions. However, due to his morals and teachings from his Mother, Blade prefers to not use this. Entrokinesis During his final "training" session with his Uncle Belial, Blade learned how to manipulate chaos itself. Using the chaotic source of energy known as chaos, Blade is able to perform extremely powerful attacks that have been infused with the energy, making them all many times stronger than your typical variant of the technique. Tephrakinesis After training with his Uncle Johnny, who struggled greatly to train Blade due to his own limited intelligence, Blade managed to somehow learn how to manipulate ash. But Johnny did tell him to "C'mon back soon nephew, I'll try to teach ya some more of my moves"! Acidokinesis After training with his Uncle Johnny, who struggled greatly to train Blade due to his own limited intelligence, Blade managed to somehow learn how to manipulate acid. Being acid, this ability is very dangerous, even to Blade himself potentially if he's trapped inside of one of his own attacks for extended periods of time. Typhokinesis After training with his Uncle Johnny, who struggled greatly to train Blade due to his own limited intelligence, Blade managed to somehow learn how to manipulate smoke. Smoke is both dangerous and versatile, allowing Blade to both obscure his foe's vision and cause them to cough to throw off their concentration. Card Magic After training with his Cousin Gold, Blade was taught the secrets of using card magic and can utilize an entire deck of 52 cards just like Gold herself to unleash powerful magical effects. This deck of cards is quite different from Gold's deck, as Blade built it himself. Geokinesis After training with his Cousin Eden, Blade learned how to manipulate the earth itself as a weapon against his foes. Geothermokinesis After training with his Cousin Eden, Blade learned how to manipulate lava in order to deal great damage to his foes with it's intense heat. Gyrokinesis After training with Eden again, Blade learned how to manipulate the force of gravity and can use it ways that Eden herself couldn't. (Eden could only alter preexisting gravity, Blade can actually create his own) Sancti-Pyrokinesis After convincing his Cousin Lance to train him in the first place & actually training with him, Blade learned how to combine the power of holy with the flames of fire into this powerful combination kinesis. Umbra-Pyrokinesis While not being willing at first, Lance eventually decided to train Blade a second time. This time, Blade was taught how to combine the power of darkness with fiery flames. Elemental Breaths Blade went to his Cousin Squall, the God of Dragons, and asked him for training. Blade was initially turned down, but his perseverance eventually won Squall's respect and training. Blade managed to learn all 8 elemental breaths, albeit with much strain being placed on him to master them all, and with Squall promising him "If you prove yourself worthy to me again, I will teach you how to use your voice as a weapon". Weapon Mastery While resting in order to recover from the intense strain that comes from using the Elemental Breaths for the first few times, Squall began teaching Blade how to become better at the weapons he was already decent with as well as teaching him how to make use of the ones he never even picked up before. By the time Blade had learned and mastered all 8 elemental breaths, Squall had taught him how to use over 40 types of weapons. Mastered Weapons Katanas, Broadswords, Rapiers, Daggers, Greatswords, War Axes, Battle-Axes, Maces, Nunchaku, Sais Warhammers, Spears, Lances, Halberds, Bo Staves, Flails, Tridents, Whips, Slings, Throwing Knives, Bows & Arrows, Crossbows, Boomerangs, Javelins, Tomahawks, Bolas, Shurikens, Kunai Knives, Chakrams, Rope Darts, Scythes, Knuckles, Gauntlets, Claws, Pistols, SMGs, Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, Shotguns, & Explosives. Toxikinesis Blade initially didn't go to Laurette to seek training. It wasn't until after he trained with Eden, who told him "You think I'm strong in geokinesis"? "Go see how strong my Mother is and come back and tell me about it". Blade eventually tracked down the Goddess of Nature and she trained him under the condition that he wouldn't use his gifts to harm nature, to which Blade agreed to and has honored since. WIP Skills Reaper Styles Inherited from Ty being his Father, these are extremely powerful abilities that harness the very energy of Death in order to deal intense damage to it's targets. There are multiple styles with even more techniques in existence, giving Blade plenty of them to use against his foes. Reaper Techniques WIP Spiritual Unity Inherited from Freya being his Mother, Spiritual Unity allows Blade to access most of the abilities of his entire family. This allows him to use ANY power or technique that anyone in his entire family uses. As for the potential usage of forms from his family, that isn't known at the moment and hasn't been tested yet. Known Unities Reaper Techniques (Ty) Astral Projection & Telepathy (Chrixie) Green Magic, Black Magic, White Magic, & Arcane Magic (Xia) Infernokinesis, Supernatural Reflexes, & Chrono-Spaciokinesis (Dawn) Electrokinesis, Teleportation, & Cloning (Ashura) Hydrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Aerokinesis, & Photokinesis (Kara) Umbrakinesis, Necromancy, & Entrokinesis (Belial) Tephrakinesis, Acidokinesis, & Typhokinesis (Johnny) Card Magic (Gold) Geokinesis, Geothermokinesis, & Gyrokinesis (Eden) Sancti-Pyrokinesis & Umbra-Pyrokinesis (Lance) Elemental Breaths & Weapon Mastery (Squall) Toxikinesis (Laurette) WIP Forms Base Angry (Not really a transformation, but his power multiplies by 10,000 & usually leads to his Dark form) (Angry form allows Blade to use his Final Stands, with great effectiveness) Dark (Only activated out of pure rage, multiplies his stats by 50,000) (Dark form allows Blade to use all of his stands, even though he can't plan them so well) Hyper (Activated with an urgent need to protect something, it multiplies his stats by 500,000) (Hyper form allows Blade to actually control all of his stands and utilize their full power) Weaponry Durandal Durandal, Blade's sword, is unbreakable and also quite powerful. Durandal looks like a katana, broadsword, and rapier forged into one. With white diamonds imbued into it's black blade, which is made of a mixture of metals that only Ty and Freya knew. (Since Freya's death, only Ty would know now) It has a long, thick, curved blade that ends in a devilishly sharp point. (The thickness is that of a broadsword's, the length is that of a katana's, as well as the curved blade, and the sharp point is like that of a rapier) It was hand-crafted by Ty and Freya before given to Blade as a gift to remember his mother after her death. His mother's spirit lives inside of the sword and she protects Blade from mortal harm. The sword is also capable of increasing in power up to 10 times before capping off for a week. The amount it powers up seems to be a times 500 quadrillion each time it's increased. After that said week, it can be powered up another 10 times, making the true limit of the weapon virtually limitless. Blindside Blade's chakram, Blindside, is a dangerous ranged weapon that returns upon being thrown and is unbreakable. And it's also bladed, allowing it to impale opponents in their body and such. It is 3 & a half feet in circumference and made of pure titanium. The special effect of this lethal ranged weapon is that it has the ability to multiply depending on how hard Blade throws it. If Blade just gives it a small toss, it'll either stay as one or split into, at most, 4. However, if Blade hurls this at someone, it may split into 30+ of them. That is only half of their ability though. If they actually hit something, they will start to shock whatever they hit. Basically, imagine 30+ tasers on steroids all shocking you at the same time in multiple parts of your body. WIP Explosives Bombs Fuse Bombs Smoke Bombs Pipe Bombs Molotov Cocktails Acid Bombs Toxic Bombs Nuclear Bombs WIP Grenades Dynamite Frag Grenades Flashbangs Sticky Grenades Concussion Grenades Gas Grenades EMP Grenades Sting Grenades Incendiary Grenades Cryo Grenades Shock Grenades Plasma Grenades Cluster Grenades Implosive Grenade WIP Mines Remote Mines Proximity Mines Timed Mines Spark Mines Laser Mines Bouncing Bettys Laser Bettys WIP Bloody Nail Blade carries a gauntlet known as the Bloody Nail that he wears over his left arm's own gauntlet that allows him to siphon life energy and magic energy from those he touches with it. In other words, he's wearing a bigger gauntlet over his other gauntlet on his left arm. He also tends to use it in combination with his sword, allowing multiple fast hits that deal quite the amount of damage to anyone. The Bloody Nail is capable of slowing down and even stopping healing factors, making it lethal to just about any foe Blade faces. WIP Zika After killing Edalb in their final battle, Blade took Edalb's katana as his own and named it Zika, his mother's maiden name. Since then, Blade has been studying it's composition to get an idea of how advanced the realm it came from was. While Zika is much weaker than Durandal, it is a bit faster, allowing Blade to land even more blows in just as much time. The blade seems to use some form of foreign technology embedded inside of it in order to absorb various forms of energy in order to deal more damage. However, the blade appears to have a maximum charge, where it glowed yellow and started sparking as Blade was holding it. In it's fully-charged state, the blade was nearly 300 octillion times stronger than what it originally was. WIP Blademaster's Stances Stances Being a blademaster, Blade has access to multiple stances that allow him to use powerful attacks known as Last Stands. Blade started learning these during his Class CCC training and has kept learning how to use them better since then. By this point in his story, Blade has mastered his Last Stands and has proven to extremely lethal with them whenever he does use them, although it is quite rare. Blade uses 3 main stances, Power, Speed, and Skill. They behave in a triangular relationship: Power beats Speed, but losses to Skill Skill beats Power, but losses to Speed and Speed beats Skill, but losses to Power Last Stands Power Style Last Stands WIP Speed Style Last Stands WIP Skill Style Last Stands WIP Blade can also combine 2 stances together to create a hybrid stance that uses both stances to deal with intense situations and can double Blade's capacity to inflict damage. They also allow Blade to use any Stand from either of the 2 stances he combines. Blade first learned this in his Class BBB training, and has now mastered the combination process to where he can chain 2 styles together perfectly and earn even more lethal results than before. Power + Speed = Berserk Stance Power + Skill = Legion Stance Speed + Skill = Assassin Stance Berserk Style Last Stands WIP Legion Style Last Stands WIP Assassin Style Last Stands WIP And last, Blade is capable of combing all 3 stances into the best stance there is. A stance that allows the flawless use of all 3 stances in conjunction. This stance along with Blade's Hyper Form is how he is able to use his Ultima Stands. Despite it's great power, Blade mastered this extreme power increase and has utilized it to stop extremely powerful foes from causing destruction. Power + Speed + Skill = Ultima Stance Ultima Style Last Stands WIP Final Stands Blade's Final Stands are extremely powerful and they allow him to perform exceptional feats of strength, speed, and skill. They also are even more powerful than the Last Stands, but require Blade to be in his Hyper form in order for them to be used. Blade learned these right before his graduation from the advanced training in Class AA. Blade has now become a master at using his Final Stands, as he uses them much more comfortably than before and can actually control them now. Using these, he's been able to defeat foes who have threatened entire multiverses. Power Style Final Stands WIP Speed Style Final Stands WIP Skill Style Final Stands WIP Berserk Style Final Stands WIP Legion Style Final Stands WIP Assassin Style Final Stands WIP Ultima Style Final Stands WIP Ultima Stands After reaching the climax of his strength, Blade learned how to achieve the strongest type of Stands. These stands are called Ultima Stands and they are much more powerful than even Final Stands. The strongest style in this class is the Ultima Style, which is a combination of Power, Speed, and Skill in one style. Blade first learned of these in his Class S training, and had to learn & master them before he graduated from the elite training that is Class SSS training. Upon proving his mastery of the Ultima Stands, Blade had finally mastered them all and was finally content with his own skills. Power Style Ultima Stands WIP Speed Style Ultima Stands WIP Skill Style Ultima Stands WIP Berserk Style Ultima Stands WIP Legion Style Ultima Stands WIP Assassin Style Ultima Stands WIP Ultima Style Ultima Stands WIP Armory + Inventory Armory ??? (Helmet) WIP Ancestral Jacket A leather jacket that is reinforced with silver and titanium. The silver repels magical and kinetic attacks while the titanium is very tough and blocks all but the strongest physical attacks. It grows in strength with Blade's angry, dark, and hyper forms. After training with his Aunt Dawn, his jacket was given the ability to grow chains that could defend him from projectiles. These chains are fast enough to block attacks that are over 750 millions times faster than light. Magic Titanium Armor This armor houses the souls of Blade's ancestors, they will protect him from mortal harm and the armor itself is highly durable, being able to tank blows from Gods and Elder Gods. It also increases in power with Blade's angry, dark, and hyper forms. This armor also grants Blade immunity to all offensive magic while also making all of his own magic 500 million times stronger. After training with his Uncle Ashura, his armor was enhanced with the self-restoring properties that Ashura's own armor possesses and can now repair itself in the middle of battle in only a matter of seconds. ??? (Gauntlets) WIP ??? (Boots) WIP Inventory Blade is able to carry up to 999 of the following items: Healing Herbs These herbs are what Blade uses to heal himself whenever his magic is in a pinch. Magic Potions These potions are used to restore Blade's magic power. Cube of Chaos Is an exception to the 999 rule since it's unique. A small cube that opens at the top. It houses Blade's nets and other gadgets that he sometimes uses. (Could be considered OP, but I really don't care FYI) Cube of Chaos's Contents (Note: These follow the 999 rule) Anti-Chaos Net- Capable of stopping any entrokinetic's chaos powers in their tracks. It's even strong enough to hold Gods captive. Telepathic Migraine Helmet- Capable of giving any telepath migraines, vastly reducing the use of their powers by targeting their mind. (I'll add more later) Strengths Blade's extreme combination of strength and speed allows him to overpower most foes with ease. Blade's extensive research allows him to know weakness of most fighters. Blade's stances are able to beat nearly any foe if used right. Blade's an excellent strategist who can bring down most he faces in a matter of seconds. Blade is equipped for nearly any battle at nearly any time he needs to be. Blade's mastery of weapons & magic make him a warrior hybrid that few can hope to stand against. Blade's ability to quickly learn and master new weapons, powers, and techniques is unprecedented. Blade has learned 25+ times more than what 50+ guys would learn in 10+ lifetimes in roughly half the time it would take for them to learn 5 or less new abilities. Weaknesses Blade's general, non-caring attitude could potentially get him into some trouble. Managing to get him to believe he's still inside of his Father's shadow can easily send him into a spiral of depression that'll greatly weaken him. (However, if this fails, if could very well just piss him off) Very protective of his younger sister, to the point of leaving a serious battle to make sure she's safe. Any successful attempt to get his sister held captive will make him do almost anything to keep her safe. (However, if ANY harm comes to her, it's a death sentence to whoever hurt her) Despite his natural ability to easily learn new magic spells, Blade is rather incompatible with both Blue Magic and Summoning Magic. Making those who are skilled in those schools a challenge for him. Quotes "Yeah yeah, shut up". - Blade to an opponent who tries to talk trash. "You'd better watch your ass, I am NOT my father". - Blade when he faces an opponent that his dad faced before. "It takes someone of exceptional strength, or stupidity, to make me go this far in order to win". - Blade to an opponent who forces him to enter his Hyper form. "My father was distinguished for his strength, my mother was distinguished for her wisdom, what's that leave for me to be distinguished in"? "Speed"? "No, I'd rather use both to strike down every evil on this damn planet". - Blade when he makes his peace to his school upon graduation. "If you as so much as LOOK at my sister the wrong way again, I will knock all of your damn teeth down your throat, make you spit them back up, and then make you swallow them again"! "Are we clear now asshole"? - Blade when one of his opponents tries to sweet-talk his sister, Chrixie. "So Aunt X, you told me that knowledge is power, right"? "Well, what do you say about someone who possesses both and has mastered them both"? (Note: Blade calls Xia "Aunt X" as a nickname) - Blade after training with his Aunt Xia for the last time. "So um, Aunt Dawn, how exactly did you become this"? "You said something about helping someone going awry, but I don't think you ever told me what exactly happened to you". - Blade asking Dawn how exactly she became a Hellspawn, which she doesn't answer. Trivia # Blade was originally going to have more forms. These forms however, were scrapped right before Blade was finally published. # Those said forms, followed by their multipliers, were supposed to be: Super, 15, Dark, 110, Hyper, 950, Chaos, 25,000, Slasher, 250,000, Godslayer, 50,000,000, and Climax, 750,000,000. # Blade's Spiritual Unity actually could allow him to bypass the usual restrictions that the Special Schools of Magic have. For example, even though Divine Magic is unique to his Aunt Xia, via Spiritual Unity, he could potentially learn how to use the school of magic like it was his own. Feats Strength 1. Lifted an entire universe up and maintained it's weight for 25+ minutes in his Base Form. 2. Blasted a planet-sized space station into the sun from Earth in less than 3 seconds. WIP Speed 1. Walking speed alone can reach 25,000 times faster than light in his Base Form. WIP Durability 1. Survived a multi-galaxy-busting laser like it was just a rock thrown at him. WIP Intelligence WIP Skill 1. Graduated from Elite Training when he was only 21 years old. (Considering that most can't even REACH elite training until they're in their mid-30's) WIP Relationships Ty- Father Freya- Mother (Deceased) Chrixie- Sister (Away Studying) Belial- Patriarchal Uncle Xia- Patriarchal Aunt Dawn- Patriarchal Aunt Ashura- Patriarchal Uncle Kara- Patriarchal Aunt ???- Patriarchal Uncle ???- Patriarchal Uncle ???- Patriarchal Aunt Johnny- Patriarchal Uncle (Married to Xia by Blade's time) Gold- Patriarchal Cousin (She's the cousin of his Father) Prizor- Patriarchal Cousin (Married to Gold by Blade's time) Eden- Patriarchal Cousin Lance- Patriarchal Cousin Squall- Patriarchal Cousin ???- Father of Eden & Lance (Great-Uncle) Laurette- Mother of Eden & Lance (Great-Aunt) Unalessi- Patriarchal Cousin (Daughter of Xia & Johnny) ???- Patriarchal Grandfather ???- Patriarchal Grandmother ???- Matriarchal Uncle ???- Matriarchal Uncle (Missing In Action, his status is Presumed Dead) ???- Matriarchal Aunt ???- Matriarchal Grandfather ???- Matriarchal Grandmother ???- Girlfriend/Fiance (Only a rumor right now, might explain it later)Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Chakram Users Category:Magic Users Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Melee Weapon Users Category:Ranged Weapon Users Category:Magic Weapon Users Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Hand Users Category:Katana Users Category:Broadsword Users Category:Rapier Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Grenade Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Mine Users Category:Dagger Users Category:Greatsword Users Category:Axe Users Category:Battle-Axe Users Category:War Axe Users Category:Sai Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Lance Users Category:Flail Users Category:Halberd Users Category:Tomahawk Users Category:Javelin Users Category:Shuriken Users Category:Throwing Weapons User Category:Throwing Knives Users Category:Spear Users Category:Mace Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Bolas Users Category:Bow Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Rope Dart Users Category:Claw Users Category:Whip Users Category:Sling Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Gun Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Pistol Users Category:Rifle Users Category:Assault Rifle Users Category:Cutlass Users Category:Sniper Rifle Users Category:Shotgun Users Category:SMG Users Category:Trident Users Category:Stave Users Category:Knuckles Users Category:Poison Users Category:Pike Users Category:Slingshot Users Category:Throwing Disc Users Category:Rod Users Category:Scepter Users Category:Weapon Masters